Sannin Subordinate Team
by masckyrade
Summary: Three ninjas set foot in Konoha. Three new ninjas for most of Konoha.. MOST. All except for three people in Konoha. Who are these three ninjas? Find out


Three ninjas passed by the Heaven and Earth Bridge. The ninja in the left is a girl. She has long yellow hair, it is apparently pony tailed with a forehead protector. Her hair is tied up and it reaches until the middle part of her back. She has blue eyes and they are quite distinct as her iris is white and there are three triangles, like a tomoe in a Sharingan eye surrounding it. She is wearing a white, semi-loose long sleeved top and underneath one could see a black sheer in the top portion of her body. Her legs are covered with bandage and she is wearing a light purple fit skirt over the bandages but only up to her knees. She has a belt with scrolls too.

The ninja in the middle is a guy with hair similar to Sai, but it's dark blue. He is wearing a forehead protector on his forehead. His eyes resemble the eyes of the Hyuuga clan but the pupil is red, as red as the Uchiha's eye. What is distinct with his eyes is that it is formed much like a developed Mangekyou eye, but really different. He is wearing a black long sleeve top but is only until the middle of his body; underneath he is wearing a white fit shirt. His black pants are fit and on each side "Heaven" is written.

And on the right is a ninja who resembles Itachi, but he has no forehead protector; instead, he has a symbol on his forehead, a red crane with a kunai mark in the middle. His hair is black. His eyes, like the previous ones, are different too. It is black but with a dark violet marking; much like Kakashi's Mangekyou sharingan but instead of black it is dark violet and instead of the red background, it is black. He is wearing a red shirt but with a black loose cloak. His pants are grey and he is wearing white boots up to his knees.

They were walking, silently as the trees swayed to the strong wind. Leaves were making noise and their hair moving to one direction. Then, 9 kunais hit them.

"POOF!" a sound was made and they were replaced with wooden copies of them.

"I guess they were able to escape it easily", the girl said.

"You should've allowed me to handle it for a change", the man with black hair told the girl.

"If we allowed you to handle them, probably you're dead right now!"

"SILENCE!", the man with blue hair shouted at them.

A sound of two people walking then filled the place. They sounded rushed. They were both running, after. One had a giant shuriken behind him, with a lot of wounds on his arms and scars on his face. He also had small bags, full of kunais, attached to his legs. The other one was bigger. He had no weapons attached to him other than the sword he was wielding on his left hand.

"Boss, where do you think they are hiding?" the small guy asked.

"They're not hiding… they are…"

BOOM! The bigger guy slammed his sword on the ground and it quaked. The trees fell and the three ninjas were exposed.

"You can never hide from us!" the big guy shouted at them.

He then pierced the ground with his sword and he did the hand seals, Horse-Sheep-Dog. He grabbed his sword again and he grabbed it with both hands with emanating chakra and hit the ground with it. The ground quaked and was cracking. The three ninjas were about to fall into a pit.

"Yume" the girl shouted

He bowed his head and raised his head quickly with a hand seal that is unfamiliar.

"Virgo!!"

He raised both his hands shaking and the quaking stopped. He sighed and then he did some hand seals that are new. He then placed his hands on the ground and branches from the ground were slowly surrounding their enemies.

"What are these?!" the small guy exclaimed in surprise.

"Dispel!... Dispel!!... Dispel!!!" the big guy was shouting. "this is no genjutsu"

"Right…" Yume walked out along with the other two ninjas.

"That is Yume's special technique, being able to control the earth element" the man with black hair said

"Naraku, if you wish…" the girl said.

"Yume, may I?", Naraku, the man with black hair asked.

"My pleasure. Haha." Yume answered tightening the branches holding their enemies.

Naraku performed 5 hand seals, Horse-Sheep-Dragon-Sheep-Snake, he then clasped his hands tightly and then he brought them out. His hands released sparkling chakra.

"Double Death Chakra Blade!!!" Naraku ran with his hands looking like blades now marking the ground then he hits the stomachs of their enemies.

"GGGGAAAAHHHH" the enemies shouted and all the birds flew away.

"Yume, Hasu, go on. I'll finish these two"

"Hasu, shall we leave now?"

"Yume… how about Naraku? We can't leave him. Master told us that he should always have a medic-nin with him…"

"Hasu, don't worry. Naraku knows his limits."

With that Yume and Hasu left the area in an instant leaving Naraku finishing the two enemies.

Naraku noticed their enemies are dead and he withdrew his hands. "Worthless…didn't even put up a good fight…" He kicked the big guy's head and Naraku stared at the eyes of the corpse.

"Maboroshi…!!!!"

And by that, Naraku's eyes changed form and the violet markings in his eyes started turning.

_FLASHBACK_: the big guy's point of view

"Boss, what do you want us to do?", I said.

"Something simple… the three of you are part of the top 10 most wanted criminals in the Hidden Village of Sound…" a guy with grey pony tailed hair, wearing glasses said.

"Yes we are. Haha! So what now?", Lina said

"Kill the Thee Sannin Subordinate Team!"

"How would we know who they are?" I asked.

"Easy… 2 guys and a girl. The girl has a yellow pony tailed hair. One guy is wearing a white shirt with black long sleeve top. The other guy has a black cloak"

"Pretty easy…How much will we get?" I asked

"100,000 Yen"

"Let's go!" Lina shouted

"Kabuto!!!"

Naraku then slowly was seeing things in slow motion and he began feeling weaker. He left the corpses there and he fled from the place. He went to the same direction Yume and Hasu went.

"What took you so long? Weaker than before? Haha!" Hasu told Naraku.

"Shut up… I…needed to do something"

"You used your doujutsu didn't you?" Yume noticed the mark on Naraku's forehead was glowing.

"I…" and by that instance, Naraku fainted.

"Hasu, it's your turn" Yume said.

Hasu bit her left thumb, and then marked her right hand with a line. She did some hand seals and summoned a piece of paper with markings. She went close to the body of Naraku.

"Yume, it's been a while…what if…"

"Don't worry, I developed a way to quicken my jutsu. Just be calm."

Hasu bowed her head and released chakra. She focused them on her hands and she did some hand seals, Snake-Rabbit-Pig-Rat-Tiger-Ox-Dragon-Dog-Horse-Monkey-Rooster-Sheep-Rooster-Monkey-Horse-Dog-Dragon-Ox-Tiger-Rat-Pig-Rabbit-Snake. She placed the piece of paper with markings on the forehead of Naraku and placed both her hands over them.

"SEAL!!"

And by that, Naraku's body revived slowly. Hasu sweated a bit and she removed her hands. Yume went closer to her and gave her a pill. She took it and she became calm.

When Naraku woke up, the three of them left and they were moving faster this time. When they saw the road, the started walking. They saw a big opened gate and they were asked who they were.

"The Three Sannin Subordinate Team…we are here to visit master…" Hasu said.

And they entered the gates of Konoha to visit their master.

_Who is their master? If they are the Three Sannin Subordnate Team, shouldn't they visit Jiraiya, Tsunade AND Orochimaru? Who are they, anyway? What is their background?_


End file.
